Beautiful Day
by Nymph Du Pave
Summary: Slash: Answer to the SEASON: Winter Challenge #1: Lex. Snowmobile. Snow. Clark. Lil' bit of angst. Fluffy ending. Please R&R! [This is only rated 'R' for the use of the 'f' word more than once; I feel it is actually PG-13, but gotta be safe] *COMPLETE*


TITLE: Beautiful Day   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [a coupld bad words]   
SUMMARY: This is in response to Sterling Saint's SEASON: Winter #1 Challenge* at **http://www.geocities.com/nymphdupave/challenges**   
I got started with this one and just COULD NOT STOP!! Hope you guys like!   
DISCLAIMER: The WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, and Davola [along with whomever else] own this wonderful show. I am merely borrowing the characters to use in my own evil ways and will try to return them as mentally cognizant and stable as when I took them [with the exception of the incredibly handsome and elegant Michael Rosenbaum of whom I might never let go ;)], but I can't make any promises. The Muse controls these fingers.   
FEEDBACK: Another challenge! Please, tell me how you think it lives up.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

****

**Beautiful Day**   
**by Nymph Du Pave**

Lex breathed in and turned sharply. The snow from beneath his snowmobile flew out behind him in a no doubt spectacular, fan-like fashion. He'd seen plenty of people drive these things and had taken lessons that had lasted hours upon hours, days upon days for three weeks. He knew how to do everything his baby could kick up. 

Spinning around in circles, aware of the hole beneath him becoming deeper and deeper, he jumped the machine out just before it got stuck. Pulling it out manually was not his idea of fun. 

Clark was with Chloe and Lana and a couple dozen other Smallvillites. Skating on Crater Lake just a mile and a half away. They were over the hills and through the woods- 

To Lex's desire he'd go. 

Actually, he'd _gone_ was more accurate. And he didn't have to go back. 

Earlier that morning Clark had called to see if he wanted to go skating. Even asked if they could use Lex's personal section of Crater Lake, the section that was shallower than Crater Peak, the teen hang out. Most of the teens thought that Crater Peak was a dumb name, but Hamilton had filled Lex in to just why it was called a 'peak'. Twelve years ago the deepest part of the lake -- what was just a crater from the meteor shower before it was planned to be dug and filled in to create a manmade lake by a mayor long dead from mysterious conditions -- was eighty-three feet deep. 

Now it was over a hundred and ten. It never froze all the way to the bottom and no one had been able to reach the bottom with any kind of measuring device after it had been filled. It was like the hole was growing. 

That creeped Lex out. 

To think that all the kids swam there in the summers, to think they skated there and canoed there and camped there, making love by the full moon. 

It all creeped him out. As a man of science, if he couldn't explain, he didn't go near. 

Anyway, with work up to his vaulted ceilings and no intention to stop until well after New Year's Day, he had stupidly declined. It wasn't that he didn't want to skate with Clark. All those chances to slip, to fall, to grab and fondle. All those chances to pretend that he hadn't had months and months of skating lessons. All those chances to get just a little closer to the one thing that he couldn't seem to grasp. 

Clark was just… impossible. In so many different ways. 

So, Clark had tried to beg him. For eleven minutes he tried. One more 'pretty please with sugar and porshces and a cafe latte to go on top' and Lex would have caved. But he'd wasted his chance. Instead of 'please' Clark just sighed and told Lex that he wished he'd said yes. The boy had said his goodbye with an air that left Lex depressed. Like Clark had found out that Lex had received another offer from his father to leave, and this time had taken the elder Luthor up on it. 

He'd never do that, of course, but Clark had just sounded... betrayed. 

He revved the snowmobile and took off for a nature-made ramp. 

He'd tried to concentrate on his work, tried to tell himself that he was doing the right thing by finishing up things that his father would bitch about if he didn't have it all done on time. But the facts came screaming into his head: 

_You're ahead of the program by two weeks_   
_Lionel only thinks you're ahead by a margin of a few days_   
_You haven't taken a day off in ages_   
_The last time you saw Clark was six days ago, when he delivered your produce_   
_The last time you hung out with Clark was well over two weeks ago, approaching three_

That was when he found himself dressing to go outside in the cold winter morning. 

He landed after climbing to about nine feet in the air and descending rapidly. He would have been fine except for the skates in the pack on his back. They were heavy and with the bounce came the bang. 

Bang. Skates. Ouch. 

_Clark._

He came out here as fast as he could to skate with Clark. He'd called. Martha said that Clark had taken off to Crater Lake, a little sad looking. 

Ah, but Clark never stays sad for long. He found other skating buddies. Lana. Chloe. Both of them. Hand in hand with Clark. Picture perfect world. 

One that he held no place in. 

_Stupid heart._

He heard the crunch of footsteps and before he heard the voice, knew who it would be. The only person that would see the rider doled up in black snowclothes and a black helmet with a black snowmobile and approach him. Especially since on each side of that snowmobile the name 'Lex' was clearly emblazoned in gold. 

"That was a stupid stunt, you know." 

He flipped up the face plate of his helmet. "It's only stupid, Clark, if you've no idea what you're doing." 

"And I suppose you do." 

"Of course." 

Clark nodded and looked down to his feet, boots covered in snow. "I ran up here to find you. I was hoping you hadn't left." 

He shrugged, like the fact that Clark had run somewhere for him didn't affect him in the slightest. Like the fact that he'd hoped for Lex's presence where they stood didn't affect him. 

Well, at least Lex seemed to be fooling everyone else. 

"I'm glad you didn't. Leave, I mean." 

Pitter-patter goes the heart. "I found some snow to play in." 

Clark nodded. "So, I see." There was a moment of silence. "Why didn't you come and skate?" 

God, he was so unbelievably cute when he was being 'non-confrontational Clark'. He was like a Ken doll. Only Kent. Surfin' Kent. Skiin' Kent. Shoppin' Kent. 

Strippin' Kent. 

Lex cleared his throat. "What makes you think I brought my-" 

"The bag, Lex." 

Oh, right. The bag. With the skates. On his back. 

Clark was far more observant than he looked. 

"It seemed a little… crowded." He was talking about Lana and Chloe, but if Clark got to thinking he meant the other three dozen people on the ice, so be it. 

Clark looked up at him. "Crowded," he said bluntly. 

Lex just shrugged. 

"Will you take that damned stupid thing off?" Clark snapped. "I can't see your face." 

Spittin' Angry Kent. 

Lex stayed stock still for a moment then slowly, carefully, took off his helmet. He tugged at the snowcap he had on his head, now to keep the chill away, before to make the helmet more comfortable. 

"Thank you," Clark muttered awkwardly. 

"Uh, huh," he said, not _unable_ to make any witty or sarcastic remarks about Clark's sudden temper, but feeling that the timing of such would be inappropriate. 

They stood in silence for a moment until Lex could deal no more. An angry Clark, happy Clark, frustrated Clark… even an in love Clark. He could deal with all of these. But there was something about a Clark like this, a Clark standing in the soft snow looking curious, upset, stiff and lovely all at once… It just pressed to Lex the truth about their relationship. Their non-existent relationship. Their 'being best friends who seemed to flirt, seemed to fondle, seemed to love' relationship. 

And he all of a sudden remembered why he hadn't seen Clark in over two/almost three weeks. 

Because just looking at the kid hurt him deeply. 

"It's been thrilling, Clark, really-" 

"You know, Chloe and Lana would have welcomed your company." He was quiet for a moment, contemplating. "They wouldn't have thought you a crowd." 

"As just one human being myself, I would hope-" 

"Lex." 

Oh. This was the Gettin' Serious Kent. 

Lex swallowed. "I just don't like-" Lana. He bit his tongue before he could say it. After all, how dare he, the little hamlet's devil, blaspheme 'Smalltown's' princess. And in front of her biggest fan. 

Tsk, tsk. That would never do. 

"Why?" Clark pressed on. "Because she's what, Lex? What is it about her you don't like?" 

He swallowed against the sudden rock that had lodged itself in his throat. Was he getting that bad at hiding the truth? Or was Clark just getting eerily better at reading him. "Let's just say, Clark, that she and I- we share too intimate an interest, okay? Neither of us care much for the other. Don't let her lead you on. She's not all smiles and perks and 'come do me eyes' for everyone." 

And oh, God, had he just said that? 

"I see." 

Clark's eyes were narrowed and Lex's anger flared. Fine. If this was the way that Clark wanted it. Whatever. 

Their friendship, the most meaningful relationship in Lex's whole miserable life and the only friendship, could end now. All because of a stupid little girl with her stupid long brown hair and her stupid inner slut fantasies that would confuse boys around and around the block until she realized that really, truly, she was a lesbian. Then she'd move to LA, tease the hell out of a bunch of poor boys all the while munching down anonymous bush at some lesbian orgy bar. 

Whinin' Lex doll, now avaliable in isle 3. 

Really, though. Had he ever made it clear enough to anyone how much he hated Lana? 

He didn't think so. Because at least he was, for the most part, open and honest about what he was with Clark. The only thing he could think of that he'd lied about was Hamilton. And he eventually planned on explaining that to Clark, once they had the anecdote for the rock. Once he could reverse the effects of the meteorites on Clark; the effects that, technically, he wasn't supposed to know about. 

Not that this mattered anymore. "Fine, Clark. Have it your way. Go back to your little skating party with your oblivious, airheaded princess and yet another fool drooling to be around you. I won't have any part of it anymore." 

"Why are you avoiding me?" 

He sighed. And he'd been just about to put his helmet on, too. 

Well... At least the end of the friendship was postponed. "What the hell are you talking about, Clark?" 

"You've been avoiding me like the plague, Lex, and I want to know why. I want to know what I did." 

"What you did?" How about became just too damned gorgeous to even look at without it hurting my heart. 

But he couldn't exactly say that. He wasn't sure there was enough tact in the world to get that one out right. 

So he improvised in 'asshole' mode. "You do realize that I'm a busy man?" 

"Yeah." 

"And that I have work to do." 

"Yeah, but-" 

"And that if I slack at this, if I give my father just one reason to pull me back, he will." 

"Back?" 

"To Metropolis." 

Clark went quiet. "Oh." 

"Yes, you see, I have work to do and employees to keep employed." 

"You're here now, th-" 

"Not my entire life centers around you, Clark," he snapped. He fibbed. He lied a big one right out of his bony, little ass. 

Piercing eyes and, ouch, his chest suddenly stung. Stung in the way that a spear might have just hit him. 

His heart was beating rapidly. 

"I didn't think it did, Lex. I'm sorry that your time is so- so- so _fucking_ precious that you can't share even a little bit of it with me." 

"I-" 

"You know, I've called thirty-four times in the last _two weeks_. _Thirty-four times_! Out of those calls, you've generously answered six." 

Now there was something wrong with this math. "All calls from you are supposed to be-" 

"Yeah, well, they weren't all forwarded were they?" 

Clark was yelling and Lex had nothing to say. It was rhetorical and he had a habit of purposefully _not_ answering rhetorical questions. People who did always sounded like giant asses. 

"Each time of the six that you so graciously spoke to me, it lasted under a minute, mostly under thirty seconds, and always held the same snips of dialogue. 'Sorry,   
Clark. No can do, Clark. It'll have to be some other time, Clark. Try me again later, _Clark_.' I felt like I was talking to a robot instead of my best friend." 

A robot. 

"It's like I don't matter to you anymore. You might as well be living in Metropolis, for all I see you." 

That one hurt. Bad. "Really." 

"Yeah." 

"I can't always make time to do fun little things with you, Kent. I can't always play the rich kid with the cool toys that lets you come over whenever you want because he's desperate for friends." 

He breathed in trying to ignore the pressure on his chest but he couldn't because he'd just let out his greatest fear and, according to the look on Clark's face, the boy hadn't appreciated the moment of honesty. 

Looked like Lex got him back for the 'might as well be living in Metropolis' statement though. 

_Accuse your best friend of using you for material goods_, he thought. _That's always popular._

"So now I don't give a shit about you personally?" Clark asked incredulously. "I'm just around for your X-Box and your widescreen and your fucking Boxter? Since when have I _ever _given that impression?" 

He hadn't. Ever. And Lex was suddenly falling even harder, but he'd be damned if he was going to show it. 

"I can't be tied up with this petty shit, Clark." He shoved on his helmet. "You go back to playing with your girlfriends. See if you can get them in a cat fight over you." 

Clark looked at him for a second, boring into him, then spun around and headed back. 

Lex shook his head and revved the snowmobile. "Another point for moron-Luthor, you asshole Richie Rich," he muttered. "Spoiled little f- Why not just tell the kid you're in love with him and _really _fuck things up?" 

Clark froze. Not just stopped walking. He stopping moving. Entirely. 

Lex looked over at him. "Got more things to say to make me feel guilty, Clark? Or just a rich, spoiled ass?" 

He really wanted Clark to just go on back to the lake because his emotions were high and if they fought too much longer, said too many things that they would regret, he might have to kiss Clark just to shut everyone up. And that would not be good. 

"Lex…" 

"What, Kent?" 

He just stood there with his back turned in Lex's direction. "You're not a moron." 

"Well, thanks, Clark. I'll have to put that one-" 

"And you've got a lot less hair then Richie Rich." 

Silence. Dead silence. 

Lex didn't remember how it tasted, or what it was like going down, but he could feel the weight of his foot in his stomach. 

Clark turned around shoving his hands in his pockets, and walked towards Lex. He was watching the ground beneath him, retracing his old footsteps, inches deep in the otherwise pristine snow. "You drive better though, which, really, isn't saying much for little Rich." 

Lex swallowed. "But I? How did you…" 

Clark squinted. "I guess you're not gonna buy adrenaline for that one, huh?" 

For a moment, he had no idea what Clark was talking about. Then it hit him. Lex ripped off his helmet. "Do I finally get the honors?" 

Clark stopped next to him and smiled. "Maybe. Later. If…" 

Lex would do anything for Clark to trust him enough to tell him the truth. "If what?" 

Clark leaned into Lex's space. Lex's breath caught. All he could see was green eyes, dark hair and those lips. Lips that he thought would feel like satin against his tongue. Hair that would feel like silken bits between his fingers and skin that would be soft and flawless beyond comparison. 

What he wouldn't give to have all that beneath him or cuddled with him in his bed. 

Naked Soft Lovin' Kent. 

"If what?" he whispered. Clark's lips were close to his, so close that the plumes from Clark's respiration were warming his face. 

"Anything?" 

"God, Clark, yes. Anything." 

Clark's eyes were heavy. "Well, okay. Could you…" 

"Yes?" 

"Would you…" 

Clark needn't be embarrassed like this. "Yes, yes?" 

"Take me for a ride?" 

"Huh?" Lex snapped back into reality, pulling away from Clark. "Take you for a- What?" 

Clark laughed. "I was kidding." 

Lex glared at him. "You think you can just-" 

Clark kissed him. Nothing big, or grand. Nothing fiercely passionate, nothing over the physical top. Just Clark's lips against his. And it was perfect. 

Lex's heart fluttered, his breath hitched and his eyes shut tight. He was trying his best to concentrate on just the one sensation of touch. Warmth, softness and a little wet. 

Clark pulled away with Lex's bottom lip in between the two of his, let it go, then moved in to capture it again, this time more demanding than the last. Hands clamped down on both sides of Lex's leather seat and Clark moved closer to delve into Lex's mouth. 

The heat of Clark's mouth seared Lex and they pushed and battled for control of the kiss. Passion stirred deep within him and he groaned when Clark leaned into his lap. 

"Lex," Clark whispered, craving evident in his voice. "I need to tell you something." 

"Later," Lex breathed and yanked Clark back to his mouth. He felt Clark moaning into his mouth and whimpered when the boy moved away. 

"No, Lex. This isn't what you think. I wanted to say that I lo-" 

"WHA-HOO!!" 

There was clapping from behind them and Clark spun around. Coming out of the trees Lex could see the rosy-cheeked twins, Lana and Chloe. Both were grinning from ear to ear. 

"Bout damn time!" shouted Chloe. 

"Get a room you two," Lana said shyly in her sweet, airy voice. 

_Funny how a requited crush can change your opinions_, he pondered. 

Chloe hit Lana lightly on the arm. "Shush! This way I don't have to look this shit up on the internet." 

As Lex watched, Clark gave Chloe his best 'you're being too Sullivan' exasperated look. 

"Okay, okay! We're going!" she said all too eager to grab Lana's hand and start pulling. "But the moment you need anything documented, like, say, on video tape?" 

"Chloe!" yelled Clark. Chloe laughed and pulled harder on Lana. Lex noticed how neither girl seemed to want to give up the contact. 

He turned back to Clark. "Are they…?" 

Clark sighed, still watching the girls. "And all this time Pete thought she was in love with me. And really, as soon as I get together with Chloe, Lana suddenly wants _me_?" He turned back to Lex and caressed his face. Lex almost cried with how natural it seemed to come to him. "I didn't think so. So I pried into them both separately. Seems they both have little secrets." 

"So are they-" 

"No, not yet. But soon." 

Lex swallowed, fearing the shoe would return, but he had to ask. "And what about us?" 

Clark kissed his cheek. For the life of him, Lex could think of no experience more heavenly. 

"Us?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well," Clark started and sat behind Lex on the wide leather seat. Even as a two-seater, it was going to be small for the both of them. "How does forever sound?" 

Lex was sure he felt Clark's erection nestled between the two of them. "A lot like what I've been dreaming about since I've gotten to know you." 

"You think you know me well enough?" 

Lex thought about that. "I know your personality. I don't know your secrets, but those can wait awhile." 

"Can I tell you a little one?" Clark's hot breath in his ear was going to drive him nuts. It was already making the tight winter pants incredibly uncomfortable. 

"Shoot." 

"I love you." 

Lex sighed. It had been forever since he'd heard that. It was like coming home, only this time it was a new home. A home that was strong and able to protect him. Something he himself could save and keep well. Just as loving as his last home, but... different. More permanent in the corporeal world. 

"I love you, Clark." 

"Good. Now, ho, slave." 

"What?" 

"Ho! Drive! Take me somewhere." 

"Oh." Lex thought. "How about my castle?" 

"Sure." 

He started the snowmobile. "Where we can live happily ever after?" 

"Well, okay. But I gotta be home by six." 

"Clark! Way to ruin the romance." 

"But my mom's making roast beef." 

Lex almost hit the brakes. "Lemon, warm bread and pesto on the side." 

"That's it." 

He nodded. "We'll head to your castle then." 

"My Fortress." 

"Right." 

"And then can you show me your beef?" 

Lex panted. "God, Clark. Don't make me crash this thing." 

"Put your helmet on, Lex." 

"Oh. Okay."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN   
  


_* "Lex on a snowmobile [nice, fitting to Lex]. Fight with Clark about something important [they haven't seen each other in a while]. One of them confesses their love for the other in a heated rage and it all ends happy."___

I changed just the part where Lex confessed his love in the heated rage. Other than that, how'd I doosers? 


End file.
